


Los gemelos

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-09
Updated: 2005-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabía que aquella herida no significaba nada, lo que más le preocupaba era haber sido él, el causante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los gemelos

—¡Kanon!... ¡Kanon, ven aquí, mocoso!—Gritaba con energía, quien era mayor por unos segundos— ¡Kanon!... Como salgas de este Templo, no volverás a entrar —De pie en medio de la sala veía como sus palabras eran en vano. Siempre lo eran, pues Kanon sabía que su hermano exageraba.  
—¡No te preocupes por mí, hermano! —Alcanzó a gritarle mientras huía de la Casa de Géminis—Volveré temprano. ¡Lo prometo!

No le importaba en lo más mínimo a qué hora regresaba su hermano menor, sabía cuidarse muy bien solo. Lo que le preocupaba era saber adónde iba y con quién se iba. Eso último, era lo que más le perturbaba al mayor.

Se quedó, como siempre sucedía, con las reprimendas guardadas. Caminó como gato enjaulado por más de una hora, hasta darse cuenta que su infantil acción no traería de vuelta a su pequeño hermano. _Pequeño hermano_ , lo había considerado su hermano recién al recuperarlo como tal.

Tantos años separados a causa del entrenamiento, ahora que volvía a tenerlo junto a él, no dejaría que se lo arrebataran así como así. Aún más al saber cómo era Kanon por dentro... Inseguro e ingenuo, sí... ingenuo.

A pesar de todos sus errores, en los temas referidos al corazón, no dejaba de ser un niño. Y Saga estaba ahí, para evitarle los dolores que conlleva enredarse sentimentalmente con alguien. Más si ese alguien era Milo o Shura. De hecho, Aioria tampoco se quedaba atrás... Ninguno de los doce Santos (Contando a Shion, por supuesto) merecían su aprobación como hermano mayor. Ninguno de ellos era merecedor de su querido Kanon.

Una vez que se cansó de dar vueltas, Saga se desplomó en el sillón harto de seguir imaginándose un sin fin de situaciones y suposiciones de lo que su querido hermanito estaba haciendo en ese momento.

_¿Adónde demonios me dijo que iba?_

Trataba de recordar Saga, pero por más que lo intentaba era inútil. Ya que Kanon nunca se lo había dicho.

_¿Con quién carajo salía?_

Eso tampoco lo sabía ni lo iría a saber, salvo que al regreso de Kanon le exigiera a este confesarle con quien había estado.

Maldiciendo y hablando solo, se levantó del sillón en busca de algo... de algo que consiguiera distraerlo.

En medio de la cocina, no sabía a qué había ido hasta ella. Se sirvió un vaso con agua y bebió todo el contenido, para de inmediato estrellar con violencia el vaso contra la pobre pared que no tenía la culpa. Sus reacciones asustaban, pero nadie estaba ahí, viéndolo, como para contradecirle o decirle que se estaba pasando de la raya.

Dejó todo tal cual estaba y se retiró a su cuarto para intentar dormir, sabiendo que no lo conseguiría hasta no escuchar los pies de Kanon por el Templo.

Kanon llegó relativamente temprano. Lo más temprano a lo que él estaba acostumbrado. No se sorprendió al encontrar la puerta abierta, sabía que las palabras de su hermano, antes de su partida, eran producto del enojo. Entró al Templo y se descalzó. Esquivando los sillones se dirigió a la cocina en busca de algo que aplacara su hambre. Todo en penumbras, solo la luz de la heladera.

Un par de pasos hacia la alacena y un trozo importante de vidrio se incrustó en su blanca piel.

Nada dijo, no emitió ningún quejido de dolor a pesar de sentirlo; como pudo, sin apoyar del todo la planta del pie, caminó hacia su cuarto, pero antes de llegar fue intercedido por un aún enojado Saga. A punto de reprenderlo se contuvo al ver su difícil caminar.

—Kanon... ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? —preguntó y de inmediato, en su mente, surgen un sin fin de posibilidades, todas relacionadas con la salida.  
—No es nada, hermano. Tranquilo, solo me clavé un vidrio —contestó esquivándolo para irse a su cuarto.  
—¿Un vidrio? ¿Dónde, cuándo, cómo?... ¿Quién?  
—Aquí. En la Casa. ¿Tú rompiste un vaso, Saga? —preguntó dando por hecho que había sido él y sus arrebatos.

Al darse cuenta de que aquella herida había sido a causa de su acto colérico, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Sin preguntarle cargó a Kanon y lo llevó hasta su cama.

—¿S-Saga qué... qué haces? —No podía evitar sentirse incómodo por ese trato— Saga, bájame... Que no es nada te he dicho... ¡Saga!

Pero el mayor no lo escuchaba. Lo dejó en la cama.

—Tú quédate aquí que yo iré por el botiquín de primeros auxilios.  
—Saguita... exageras. Es solo un corte...

Era cierto. Un simple corte. Sabía Saga que aquella herida no significaba nada, lo que más le preocupaba era haber sido él, el causante. Trajo consigo la caja de metal blanco que ellos utilizaban como botiquín y la dejó sobre la cama. Se sentó a los pies de su hermano menor y la abrió, sacando de su interior lo mínimo indispensable. Algodón y alcohol, sin dejar de lado una pinza pequeña para quitar del pie los trozos minúsculos de vidrio.

Le separó las piernas para poder ubicarse mejor entre ellas. Acomodó una de esas extremidades sobre la falda y, una vez que el pie quedó frente a su rostro, observó detenidamente la herida.

—No es nada, pero ha sido profunda. Si no te limpio la herida puede infectarse. —Kanon se quejó al sentir como el alcohol le quemaba y ardía—. No te quejes. Has recibido heridas peores —Levantó la vista y le dedicó una media sonrisa.  
—No me has contestado. _Bah_... no hace falta que contestes... Saga ¿por qué has roto ese vaso? —Reclamó hastiado de tener que comprar una media docena de vasos todas las semanas. Al ver que nada respondía, añadió—: Estoy pensando seriamente en los vasos de plástico.

Aquella conversación le recordó a Saga que él estaba enojado por la huida de su hermano. Luego de limpiarle la herida y de quitarle los trozos de vidrio volvió a la carga.

—¿A dónde fuiste? —Hubo autoridad en sus palabras.  
—Te acordaste... —resopló el menor.  
—¿En dónde estuviste?  
—En la costa... caminando por la playa... —contestó al no ver otra alternativa.  
—¿Con quién? —Saga tomó el botiquín mientras su hermano se acomodaba para levantarse.  
—Con algunos muchachos del pueblo...

Saga sabía que su hermano se había hecho de muchas amistades. A diferencia de él, Kanon era más sociable, y agradaba a cualquiera con quien se sentase a conversar.

—Cuando yo te digo algo, debes obedecerme.  
—Saga, por favor —Interrumpió Kanon de manera aburpta— No te hagas el hermano mayor.  
—¡Kanon! —Pero se tragó sus palabras— Créeme cuando te digo que por tu bien, debes alejarte de ciertas personas.  
—Eso es un capricho tuyo —Le contradijo a la vez que comenzaba a desvestirse.  
—¡No es un capricho mío! Compréndelo... Tú no sabes de lo que son capaces algunos, busco tu bien.  
—Saga... no buscas mi bien...— continuó cansado— Tan solo evitar lo que te ocurrió a ti. Es eso —murmuró lo último mientras se quitaba el pantalón gris—. No somos iguales, hermano. Yo no soy igual a ti aunque lo parezcamos...

Saga guardó silencio, no se esperaba semejante palabras. Tal vez Kanon tenía algo de razón.

—Por eso... los demonios se disfrazan de ángeles.  
—Hermano... sabes de mis gustos... —exclamó sentándose en la cama para poder desprenderse así de su ropa interior. Saga estaba acostumbrado a la desnudes de su hermano, como este a la de él.  
—Por eso mismo... —ambos sabían a lo que se referían.

El placer carnal y prohibido. El deseo hacia seres de su mismo género. Algo considerado natural en el Santuario. Más que por escasez de mujeres era por la abundancia de hombres. De hecho, las primeras experiencias y juegos sexuales de Saga habían sido con un hombre.

—Eso no quiere decir que cometeré los mismos errores. Si es que enamorarse, puede considerarse un error.  
—Yo no me enamoré. Me dejé engañar que es distinto —Se defendió Saga.  
—Llámalo como tú quieras hermano; pero no soy como tu... Y no todos son como Shaka.

Cuánto le dolió a Saga oír aquel nombre. Escucharlo fue como una daga directa al pecho. Sí, esa misma daga con la que había querido matar a Athena. No podía comprender aún que en aquella época el Santo de Virgo era aún un niño por dentro. Con sus escasas primaveras tenía un mundo de placeres por descubrir. Un sin fin de posibilidades por explorar. No tenía la edad de Saga para sentar cabeza y formalizar una relación. A Saga lo que lo había atado a él —atado, pues no podía considerar haberse enamorado en realidad— había sido su situación: Era virgen. Conocerlo a Shaka, de esa forma, fue una bendición para él. No porque le faltasen pretendientes, si no por inseguro. Aun no tenía en clara su sexualidad cuando todos en el Santuario habían explorado los placeres carnales con ambos sexos. Por eso, Virgo, no buscó lastimarlo, tan solo era demasiado joven y bello para encadenarse a una sola personas. Muchos cuerpos más esperaban a ser descubiertos por sus manos benditas. Así, en plena exploración con Muu, lo encontró Géminis.  
Saga sabía, suponía mejor dicho, que su hermano no era virgen. Por lo menos con las mujeres se había cerciorado de eso.

—Hermano, la semana próxima tengo una salida. Te aviso de antemano para que no armes un escándalo —dijo Kanon tapándose con las sabanas—. Cuando salgas apágame la luz, ¿sí?  
—¿Con quién iras? —No se cansaba de preguntarlo.  
—Los muchachos arreglaron una salida al pueblo por la noche... —Kanon no sabía, ni podía, ni quería mentirle a su hermano.  
—Y los muchachos... por casualidad no serán los mismos que yo conozco ¿no? —preguntó dándole la espalda para irse.  
—Pues... sí, los conoces.

Saga paró en seco.

—¿Quiénes son?  
—Aphrodite, Death Mask...  
—Sabes que no me gusta que te juntes con ellos...  
—Saga... tengo veinticinco años al igual que tú. Y no tengo edad para recibir órdenes. Sé con quién juntarme, y si no... yo me haré cargo de las consecuencias. Ahora, por favor, estoy cansado.  
—¿Solo con ellos dos?  
—Mmm... —Kanon no quería nombrarlo, pues sabía de las consecuencias que acarreaban aquel nombre— Shura... ¡Y no empieces!

Saga salió del cuarto dando un portazo. De nuevo comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro, hasta que al final descargó su furia contra la pared, haciéndola añicos en parte. Kanon no se levantó, así era mejor. Dejarlo a su hermano solo para que aligerase su cólera.

Toda esa semana Saga se la pasó ideando algún plan que evitara la futura salida de Kanon. El menor había notado cierto comportamiento extraño en su gemelo, más que nada le sorprendía el hecho de que Saga no había intentado nada aún por detenerlo, ni siquiera de increparlo.

Cuánto le molestaba eso a Kanon. ¿Por qué no lo tenía a su hermano encima, detrás de él, todo el santo día con el asunto de la salida como acostumbraba hacer? ¿Es que acaso ya no le importaba?  
El día previo a la salida Saga todavía seguía sin mencionar nada sobre ella. Eso sí que preocupaba al menor. Kanon lo observaba lavar los platos sin ningún problema, probándolo y provocándolo.

—No sé qué ropa ponerme. Tal vez el pantalón negro, me hace un gran paquete —Intentaba ver qué actitud tomaba su hermano frente aquellas palabras, pues sabía lo bien que ese pantalón le sentaba a su trasero —Y también la camisa cuadrillé —Saga siempre le decía que esa camisa era la que mejor le quedaba— Podría ser... —Sin embargo Saga seguía en igual actitud—. Y de ropa interior... Tal vez nada —Con eso, seguro, llamaba su atención.

Para el mayor ya era mucho e interrumpió el monólogo intencional de su hermano.

—¿Cenarás antes de irte?  
—No lo sé... —contestó decepcionado. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría a Saga?— Lo más probable es que Shura me invite algo.  
—Cenarás antes de irte... —afirmó con autoridad—. Por lo menos dame el gusto de cenar contigo, querido hermano —finalizó entre dientes.

Kanon sentía que alguna reacción había conseguido.

Se sentaron juntos a comer, el menor seguía comentando de su salida para ver si conseguía alguna otra reacción por parte de su gemelo, sin embargo Saga seguía raro. Silencioso, absorto, abatido.

—Saguita... ¿Te ocurre algo, hermano?  
—Kanon... —susurró con un semblante triste—, perdóname —Y cerró los ojos.  
—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué...? —Pero no pudo finalizar la frase. La vista comenzó a nublarse. Con lentitud perdía los sentidos. Los oídos tapados. Todo se escuchaba ajeno, lejos— S-Saga... ¿Q-Qué me... qué me has... hecho? —balbuceó, perdiendo la consciencia.

Saga evitó la caída desde la silla tomándolo para luego cargarlo con dulzura entre los brazos en dirección al cuarto. Luego de dejarlo allí, volvió a la cocina en busca del plato de su gemelo y arrojó la sopa por el desaguadero. La sopa que él había drogado.

Volvió al cuarto y se acostó junto a su hermano. El cargo de conciencia por aquel acto no lo dejaron dormir.

Kanon despertó sintiendo una fuerte punzada en la cabeza, Saga a su lado se encontraba despierto.

—Quédate acostado. Te sentirás mareado por un buen rato.  
—¡Muérete! —exclamó furioso.  
—Ven aquí... —dijo Saga al ver como su gemelo se tambaleaba a punto de caerse. Lo evitó recostándolo en la cama de nuevo.  
—¡No me toques! —gritó Kanon mientras se sacudía con violencia para quitarse las manos de su hermano de encima.  
—Tranquilo. Sé que estás enojado —Su voz era tranquila, pausada, buscaba transmitir paz.  
—¡Estás enfermo, Saga! ¡ENFERMO!  
—Tal vez sea cierto; pero debes comprenderme. Sé que estuve mal, pero no podía dejarte ir a que te revolcaras con Shura.  
—¡¿No ves que eres un idiota?! ¡Déjame solo! ¡VETE! —exclamó con la mirada encendida. Saga lo comprendió y se retiró del cuarto para dejarlo solo.

Luego de una hora Kanon salió en busca de agua. Saga se anticipó ofreciéndole un vaso.

—¿Te sientes mejor?  
—Sí...—respondió el menor dándole el vaso vacío, en su interior ya lo había perdonado, En parte, sentía tener la culpa. De no haber nombrado tantas veces a Shura quizás eso no hubiera ocurrido.  
—Quiero decirte que lo he pensado... sé que a veces exagero...  
—¡¿A veces?! —gritó Kanon con asombro—. Hermano... deberías tratarte, no son normales estas cosas que haces... —dijo yéndose al baño para lavarse el rostro. Saga lo siguió detrás.  
—Está bien... tienes razón. Para que veas que he recapacitado te autorizo a salir sin armar ningún escándalo.  
—Eso sí que no me lo creo, Saga.  
—Pero solo por una vez. Siempre y cuando me digas a dónde vas, con quién y a qué hora regresarás.

Kanon no podía creerlo. No podía creer que su gemelo se lo tomara tan tranquilo. Algo tramaba, no podía ser que ya no le importara... de la noche a la mañana...

 

—Y siempre y cuando esas salidas no incluyan a Capricornio.  
—Por ese lado venia... —asintió reiteradas veces, para luego secarse la cara con una toalla. Una idea se le vino a la cabeza — ¿Y qué pasa si Shura se aparece de improviso?  
—Te vuelves. O lo echas. O lo matas... Tú eliges...  
—Mmm... Me quedo con la cuarta opción... —dijo burlándose.  
—Muy gracioso —ironizó.  
—Está bien, Saguita. Trato hecho... —dijo Kanon palmeando amistosamente la mejilla de su hermano.

Kanon y Saga eran gemelos. Tal vez ese era el motivo por el cual Kanon sabía que su hermano tramaba algo. Lo intuía.

Llegada la noche, el menor de los gemelos anuncio su salida. Una salida inventada, pues quería ver si sus sospechas eran reales.

Comenzó a caminar hacia los templos del Ala Norte. Fue cerca del de Libra que sintió el Cosmos y la presencia de Saga. Tal y como él se lo imaginaba estaba siendo observado por su gemelo. Tomó la decisión de cambiar el rumbo, y en vez de detenerse en Escorpio como era el plan en un principio, siguió su camino hasta Capricornio.

—¿Kanon? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó un sorprendido Shura— ¿Qué necesitas?  
—Disimula... ¿puedo entrar o estabas ocupado?  
—Tenía pensado dormir... —Qué divertido— pero... —aún no comprendía la extraña actitud del General de Poseidón— Pasa, adelante.

Afuera del Templo, Saga había visto todo. Kanon, adentro del Templo de Capricornio, disfrutaba de su juego creyendo que ese era el castigo que merecía su hermano, sin saber, ni sospechar las consecuencias indeseables que su actitud acarrearía.

Saga volvió a su Templo hecho una furia. Cerró la amplia y pesada puerta de un portazo. No iría a interrumpir lo que en Capricornio se estaba dando. Se quedaría a esperar, a acumular su ira, hasta la llegada de su hermano menor.

Luego de pasadas las horas, Kanon volvía al Templo analizando las actitudes de su gemelo. Las anormales actitudes. El menor no podía comprender su forma de actuar, su proceder, llegó a creer que en verdad necesitaba ayuda, pues se estaba volviendo loco. Siempre había sido autoritario y posesivo —además de loco—, pero ya era al extremo.

Abrió la puerta esperando un grito por parte de su hermano mayor, en cuanto lo vio con los ojos desorbitados supo que había logrado su cometido.

—¿Ves, Saguita? Esto te pasa por seguirm- —No pudo terminar la frase. Fue interrumpido por un golpe que llegó por inesperado. En cuanto quiso darse cuenta, su gemelo estaba golpeándolo mientras él se cubría en el suelo. Podía defenderse de aquellos golpes, pero eso significaba comenzar una batalla en el Templo, y lo que menos quería era golpear a su gemelo— ¡Saga! ¡Saga!  
—¡CUÁNTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO QUIERO VERTE CON ÉL! —Con cada palabra un golpe.  
—¡Detente, para!  
Sin embargo Saga no lo escuchaba. Arrastrándolo lo llevó hasta su habitación y lo arrojó en ella.

—¡Saga, maldición! ESTÁS ENFERMO.  
—¡Te quedaras aquí hasta que recapacites!  
—¡Enfermo! —Kanon realmente lo creía así.

El mayor se retiró del cuarto cerrando con llave la puerta. Al escuchar el ruido metálico, Kanon cayó en la cuenta de que su hermano hablaba muy en serio.

 _Realmente está enfermo_.

Analizó mientras se ponía de pie. Tenía la cara toda ensangrentada y el hombro derecho le dolía horrores. Se acostó en la cama para recuperarse, bien sabía él, y también Saga, que de querer salir de allí lo haría con facilidad: tirando la puerta abajo.

Los ánimos no habían menguado. De hecho Saga, no tranquilo con su actitud avasallante, decidió ir a increparle a su cuarto.

—¿Has recapacitado? —preguntó todavía frenético.  
—¡¿Qué mierda tengo que recapacitar?! —vociferó sentándose en la cama. El dolor que le causó el brusco movimiento le obligó a tomarse del hombro lastimado.  
—Sé que has ido al Templo de Shura. ¡Seguro que a retozar con él! ¡¿Verdad?! —Finalizó con una mueca de asco.

Si ese era el punto. Si esa era la cuestión, Kanon estaba muy enfurecido como para dejarlo pasar.

—¡¿Y qué carajo te importa lo que hicimos?! ¡¿Qué te importa si me folló o no?!  
—¡Dímelo! ¡Confiésalo, dímelo de una vez maldición!  
—¡¿Qué quieres que te diga?! ¡¿Que Shura me rompe el culo todas las noches?! ¡¿Eso quieres escuchar?! —Se levantó de la cama para hacerle frente a su hermano— ¡Y no sabes cómo me gusta! ¡Soy muy puto! —Lo que consiguió fue que Saga lo empujara con violencia sobre la cama... Kanon no amedrentó— ¡Y ESTOY TAN CALIENTE QUE UNA SOLA VERGA NO ME BASTA! —Creía que eso sería suficiente para Saga, quien de seguro debía estar horrorizado. Sin embargo su actitud fue otra.  
—¿Así que una sola no te basta? —preguntó todavía enfurecido, mientras se situaba sobre su gemelo. Kanon sintió el peligro de aquella proximidad.  
—¡S-Saga... quítate de encima, no es gracioso! —Intentaba liberarse del peso que ejercía el cuerpo de su hermano sobre él.  
—No quiero verte con Shura. ¡NI CON NADIE! —gritó Saga tomándolo de las muñecas.  
—Ya basta, Saga. Me asustas —Y era verdad—. No me obligues a golpearte.  
—Si lo que quieres es follar, yo puedo darte eso... —susurró al oído de su gemelo—, puedo darte placer sin lastimarte. Sin herir tus sentimientos... —Con lentitud traspasó la lengua a través del cuello de Kanon. Este sintió esa cálida humedad y no pudo reprimir un ligero quejido, mitad sorpresa, mitad placer.  
—S-Saga —susurró, dejándose llevar.

Con desesperación Saga le buscó los labios para meter su lengua, Kanon ahí reaccionó.

—Saga no... —pero no podía hablar a causa de esa invasión, por culpa de esa lengua extraña, ajena, prohibida... Lo que estaba pasando no estaba bien.

 

Buscaba la manera de sacarle la ropa al menor. Saga se detuvo al ver el rostro desconcertado de su gemelo.

—Así no, Saga...  
—Kanon…  
—Así no... —murmuró débil.  
—Te deseo...  
—Y yo. Como no te das una idea, Saguita... Pero así no.

Saga no podía comprender esas palabras. 

—No te haré daño. Te amo demasiado para lastimarte —Confesó. Al escucharse decir eso, no pudo evitar largar un risita nerviosa— Me costó entenderlo; pero esa es la verdad.  
—No me refiero al dolor sentimental... —Kanon no sabía cómo decirle, dejando de lado el asombro que aquellas palabras le causaron... Saga le hablaba de _amor_.

Este creyó entender.

—¿E-Eres... Eres virgen? —preguntó incrédulo.

Y Kanon sonrió apenado.

—Pues... si a la retaguardia te refieres... Sí... Más virgen que Athena —dijo dejando en claro su situación.  
—¿Pero… ? —Saga no lo concebía.  
—Si te refieres a Shura, pues nunca ha pasado nada con él… ni con nadie —aclaró con rapidez—. De hecho, desde que supe que te molestaba mi amistad con él, comencé con toda esta farsa... Buscaba darte celos.  
—¿Darme celos? —Arqueó las cejas, sorprendido.  
—Sí... tú siempre tan... tan... ¡Pensando en Shaka! —fue lo único que le surgió en ese momento --En ese crío, que su único crimen es ser hermoso. Y tú, un hombre adulto, aun suspirando por aquel niño.  
—¿Es... es esto amor? —preguntó Saga consternado.  
—No lo sé, Saga. Tal vez lo dos estemos enfermos. No lo sé.

Saga aún tenía a su hermano entre los brazos. Lo observó con cuidado para llegar a la conclusión de que casi no parecían gemelos. Muchos rasgos distintos.

—¿Qué miras? —preguntó el menor al verse invadido de esa manera.  
—Tu rostro.  
—¿Mis imperfecciones? —preguntó sintiendo que su cara estaba desfigurada por la golpiza.  
—Yo no diría imperfecciones. Eres hermoso.  
—Saga... —suspiró con sorna— somos gemelos. Deja de ser tan narcisista.

Aquel comentario le causó mucha gracia al mayor.

—Aun... tu brazo... ¿Sigue adolorido?  
—Un poco... ¡¿Qué haces?! —De nuevo sentía los brazos de su hermano mayor tomándolo, solo que esa vez por la cintura.  
—Tengo que atenderte...

Lo sentó al borde de la bañera y preparó el agua a una temperatura acorde.

—¿Y con un baño la herida se curará? —preguntó desconfiado— ¿O es que quieres verme desnudo?  
—Te he visto desnudo muchas veces —contestó con una sonrisa—, además... no puedes estar con el rostro ensangrentado.

Saga comenzó a desvestirlo con lentitud, disfrutando de ese acto. Primero lo desprendió de su camisa, de esa camisa cuadrillé que tan bien le quedaba al cuerpo. Luego desabotonó el pantalón provocando que Kanon se estremeciera con ese inusual contacto. El mayor de los gemelos quitó esos pantalones negros dejando al descubierto la intimidad de su gemelo, pues no llevaba nada más consigo. El miembro apenas erguido esperaba impaciente las atenciones pertinentes, pero estas no llegaron. Saga obligó a su hermano a introducirse en la bañera. Obediente se sumergió en el agua sintiendo la calidez de la misma.

—Ven tú también, Saguita.

Géminis aceptó la propuesta desvistiéndose con calma y permitiéndole a su hermano observar su morena piel. A diferencia de Kanon, su pene se erguía duro y excitado. Se sentó a su lado y lo tomó entre los brazos. Caricias anheladas por Kanon. Quería más. Guió las manos de su hermano mayor hasta la entrepierna. Sin dejar de besarlo con furia, accedió al pedido implícito, masturbando con lentitud el pene del menor, quien al sentir aquel contacto no pudo evitar contraerse. Tanto deseo, tanto placer, dolía. Saga le indicó con gestos que sumergiera la cabeza, y así lo hizo.

—No soy un pez. No puedo respirar bajo el agua —bromeó el menor de los gemelos.

Una vez que Saga se acomodó fuera de la misma, Kanon bajó hasta el miembro para introducírselo en la boca. La primera vez que degustaba el sabor de un pene, lejos de lo temido, toda la actitud morbosa le fascinaba. Aquel sabor salado y aquel olor penetrante, eran inigualables. Su hermano no dejaba de masturbarle y eso lo enloquecía.

Saga no le avisó y descargó un torrente de semen dentro de esa virginidad. Aquello lo excitó por demás. Ese sabor que al principio le nublaba los sentidos de asco empezaba a gustarle. Sintió que pronto él también se descargaría. Tomó la mano de su hermano mayor y comenzó a guiar el ritmo, moviéndola cada vez más rápido, y más rápido, y más rápido, hasta descargarse por completo. El semen se diluía en el agua.

Luego de asearse, Saga arrastró a su gemelo hasta el cuarto. Sin dejar de besarlo, como si su vida dependiera de ello, tomó por las nalgas a Kanon y lo arrojó con ímpetu sobre la cama.

De nuevo sus penes pedían atención.

Saga estiró un brazo y tomó una crema de la mesilla. Se untó lo suficiente en un dedo y le obligó a Kanon a ponerse de espaldas. Sumiso, sintió el frío en un principio y luego una punzada dolorosa.

Algo lo invadía y sabía que ese “algo” eran los dedos de su hermano. Y el saber eso le hacía delirar de impaciencia. El menor gemía y se retorcía. Por eso Saga sabía que lo estaba disfrutando. Un dedo adentro, luego dos... En su intimidad esa barrera invisible había sido quebrada.

 

Volvió a colocarlo boca arriba, para comenzar a besarlo por todo el cuerpo. Kanon estaba inquieto y se lo hizo saber. Sin más preámbulos, Saga apoyó la punta del miembro en el orificio, como un reflejo, Kanon se apartó.

Pero Saga fue inclemente. Empezó a empujar con lentitud, torturándole con el grosor del pene. El menor clavó los dedos en las caderas de su gemelo, un gesto de dolor se instaló en su rostro. Saga detuvo sus movimientos, pero continuó por pedido del otro. Pasados unos minutos de infinita paciencia, medio miembro ya estaba adentro. Kanon podía jurar que lo sentía latir en su interior.

Entrelazó las piernas a su hermano mayor y llevó el cuerpo hacia delante para introducirse el miembro de una maldita vez. Un quejido de dolor… pero lo más difícil ya había pasado.

Saga comenzó con movimientos rítmicos, un bombeo incesante. El rechinar de la cama era música para los oídos de los amantes. De vez en cuando, Kanon elevaba la vista en busca de los ojos de su gemelo, le encantaba ver su rostro pleno de excitación y lujuria, de seguro que el suyo tenía el mismo porte. Después de todo eran gemelos.

Con más confianza colaboró con la tarea, moviendo las caderas y acompañando el compás, como si estuvieran bailando. Eso le produjo a Saga la inevitable eyaculación. Kanon, acomodándose, se liberó un segundo tortuoso, para sentarse sobre el miembro antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Saga no podía retenerlo más, su gemelo rozaba el miembro contra el estómago del mayor provocándose la eyaculación y ensuciando el abdomen del mismo. Se desplomó sin fuerzas mientras su hermano mayor daba las últimas estocadas profundas para derramar lo último que le quedaba en su interior. Aquello era la gloria.

—¿Es... es esto amor, Saguita? —En realidad así lo sentía. Y ahora que lo había descubierto nadie se lo arrebataría.  
—No lo sé, Kanon. No lo sé...  
—No quiero provocarte dolor; pero Shura es mi amigo —aclaró Kanon tratando de hacerse entender— Te lo digo porque me veras con él.  
—Lo sé. No te preocupes... —Saga nada podía hacer.  
—Yo soy tuyo. Tú ere mío. Me perteneces... —susurró Kanon.

Si supiera su querido hermano menor, si supiera que aún seguía pensando en aquel ser mitad ángel, mitad demonio. Si supiera que aún, en las noches va a su encuentro en busca de refugio. En busca de sus brazos, de sus besos, de su cuerpo... de sus palabras vacías.

—¿En qué piensas, Saga?  
—En nada... en nada...

De nuevo, sin buscarlo y sin quererlo. De nuevo, la historia se repetía. Cuánto quería Saga evitarle a su gemelo lo que él había sufrido con Shaka. Aún no había podido desprenderse de él, ni nunca lo haría.

Y la historia se repetía.

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada.


End file.
